


chemical, physical, kryptonite

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Body Worship, Bottom Erik, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With one strange breeze through the apartment, everything changes, especially for Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chemical, physical, kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ang3lsh1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lsh1/gifts).



> Written for my wild card square at Round 4 of Trope Bingo. Also written for the more-somes theme in Prime Time Dessert's March challenges.
> 
> But more specifically, Di had asked for a specific sort of fic, and it felt like it fit for trope-bingo.

Cool breezes waft through the open space of their living room and for the first time in hours - maybe a day Erik isn’t sure - Erik feels calm and sated in a way he hadn’t known possible before. The itch that wouldn’t stop before has left, and with it gone, Erik starts to shift, feeling pinpoints of bruises forming at his hips, neck and torso. He expects that his body will be covered in bite marks and scratches and that everyone will be glad to see how well he’s been used.

Around him his lovers are sleeping soundly, but he won’t wake them because he never does. His job is to prepare breakfast, no matter what.

As he stands, his bones crack and he feels aches all through him, but he can’t think of why they feel so raw and powerfully used - the sight of his partners around him isn’t unusual, but there aren’t the same powerful memories of how he was pulled apart. On the floor at his feet is a sprinkling of purple glitter, which normally no one uses. He looks at his chest and sees a strong finger-shaped streak of it, but he can’t take the time to process its existence.

He tries to think a bit more on why it would be there, but finds that his rumbling stomach requires he cook rather than think. He won’t be the only one who’s hungry, he knows as well.

-

_twelve hours before_

Summer sun casts delicate shadows across the room, and as Erik looks out onto the balcony, he sees Janos and Azazel at the barbeque, Emma and Raven at the table sipping wine and away from it all, Charles, Hank and Armando prepping the food in the kitchen.

Erik’s at a loss for where to go: he’s just spent the day at Charles’ feet begging to suck him off and being denied it at every turn; Azazel and Janos look like they want to ignore everyone else and hole up for the night; and Emma and Raven are having a quiet conversation that Erik’s sure he’d interrupt or ruin.

He stays where he is in the living room, bringing up a book as he settles into the space until dinner is ready. It’s an old favorite of his, one that he can pick up and down as he pleases, and one that requires little of his attention when someone else wants to take him to bed. But with everyone looking as if they’re busy, Erik tries to focus on the book for the first time in months.

Reading distracts him as everyone carries on with their lives; just as he starts to feel relaxed and content, his powers pick up when the fire on the grill is perfect and as if on cue, Charles brings out the steaks and veggies while Hank holds a salad and Armando a bowl of steaming corn.

He comes to join everyone, sitting at his customary seat at the head of the table, even if he knows that he’ll be fucked within an inch of his life once the meal is done; the illusion of power at meals never makes him balk, even if it should. It still has all the trappings of Erik being in charge - which in a manner is speaking, he is - and he relishes that everyone here had agreed to this cooperative relationship in the first place, drawn to him and to each other in different measures.

In a comfortable silence, they eat, not needing a conversation to drive their evening, and for this Erik is only half glad. He wants to settle the air between them all, his mind tuning into the smallest details about everyone around the table, but he finds that as he opens his mouth, a strong breeze catches them all off guard and suddenly his skin crawls with a sensation that he can’t recognize.

He finishes his food before he can’t stand to sit still anymore, rising from his seat and shedding his shirt and pants in short order, feeling overwarm all of a sudden. In a haze, he sees that everyone else is following suit and as he walks into the living room, he says, “Someone fuck me and fuck me hard.”

He shocks himself as the words leave his mouth, because he’s never so brazen with his desires. In quiet moments he’ll murmur to someone and they’ll agree, but now, it’s different. The breeze kicks up again and with it a dusting of something that shimmers. Before he can examine it closely, however, there’s a shift in his powers and he feels something moving closer to him.

Charles, when his eyes focus on the person approaching and he can match the image to the person, steps to him and runs a finger across his chest. “You were so good to hold out earlier today that I feel you deserve it. You deserve the best always, dear.” Erik shivers at the thought, his own desires from earlier not actualized but now there’s that something in him that craves to be adored, and he can’t wait for Charles to lay him bare and claim him.

Erik drops to his knees and waits for Charles to join him, but before Charles can wrap himself around Erik, Emma comes to kiss Erik as if it’s their last night on earth. “I’m next, you slut.” She’s normally as quiet and reserved as Erik is, and not one to have him after someone else, but before Erik can think any further about what’s happening, Charles is moving Erik’s knees apart from the floor and slowly circles Erik’s hole. Erik is always ready and waiting to be fucked, so he knows Charles hasn’t needed to lube his finger, but Erik feels it all the same.

“Fuck me,” Erik stammers as Charles teases him, his impatience from earlier back in full force. 

“Everyone wants to fuck you tonight, Erik. Just look at them.” 

Erik does look now, watching Az’s deep stare at the flush and want he must be exuding. Janos has a similar expression, but while he’s looking at Erik, he’s also looking at Az with a hunger that makes Erik want to have the two of them split him wide. To the other side, Armando, Hank and Raven are equally predatory, looking more as if they want to join Charles in his job of making Erik moan. Emma, too, is still nearby and looking as if she’ll bring out one of her strap-ons and allow Erik to suck her off.

Charles must be projecting too, because he can sense how aroused everyone is and with only one more twist of Charles’ finger, Erik comes with a shock of pleasure.

“Oh, you’re so good Erik. Now let us all take care of you. You’re too keyed up for anything else right now.”

-

Coming down from seeing how intense everyone thinks of him now, Erik can’t shake Charles at his side. Charles loves to taunt Erik constantly and as soon as he feels himself closer to the edge? , Charles clasps a cock ring around Erik.

“You’ll only come when we tell you, understood?”

Erik only nods, his mind too overcome with not coming until everyone else wants him to. He’s not used to being so keyed up and so aroused at the same time, but that is new enough that he lets it go and focuses on Charles finally pushing into him.

Hard and fast - Charles’ favorite - thrusts slap at Erik’s ass and he feels like he wants nothing more than to come, but the ring on him stops it.

“May I?” he pleads, when he can feel Charles close to his own orgasm.

“Not yet, you slut. Everyone else wants their turn.”

-

Charles is still close by, lingering at Erik’s side just as Charles comes back from how thoroughly he enjoyed fucking Erik almost to the point of painful. Erik loves when he’s used that well, but he’s desperate for more - desperate to come - and as he looks around the room, Emma’s now sitting on the chaise with her favorite harness and strap-on waiting.

“Here now,” she says, and Erik hurries over to her. 

“Yes, mistress,” he says through a hoarse whisper. He cried out so much as Charles fucked him that his voice is gone, but he won’t disappoint anyone here. 

“Suck and if you’re lucky, Raven will join.”

“Yes,” he hisses, before he settles himself between Emma’s legs and starts to suck.

He projects his pleasure at Emma and floats around some metal to find a way to bring her more stimulation. 

_None of that today. You’re enough today,_ Emma chides. 

The metal drops and Erik continues to do as he was told. He feels as if he’s not doing enough and feeling as if that pleasure he had from Charles before flagging when someone trails a finger along his spine.

“Now will you let me in?” Raven asks.

He nods his head as he still works at Emma, and feels so much better when Raven fucks into him with a cock that feels so much like his in his hands that she must have shifted into himself.

Bliss soon overtakes him as he feels himself impaled by himself and bringing pleasure to Emma in turn. He doesn’t come, however, the cockring containing his own physical release.

-

Armando and Hank, usually more interested in Raven than in him, follow Emma and Raven but almost finds his vision whited out all the time, his building orgasm too much for him. For the first time in weeks, though, he feels his body being worshipped, kisses and caresses all across him by the two least likely to sleep with him.

Charles and Emma have kept everyone looped together and for the first time Erik feels how much they love him. How strong he is and how much they’d want a night with him fucking them. He’s shocked by it and he wants to come just from that revelation, but nothing comes from him.

_Not until we’ve all had our fill,_ Charles sends. _You’re nearly done, you slut._

-

Janos has Erik draped over his thighs, hand coming down to slap at the plug in Erik’s ass. He hasn’t had anyone feed into his desire to pain in weeks but after everyone’s hungry eyes, he just wants to feel used and cherished. 

“You’re so good for me. But you knew that already.”

Erik tries to answer, but he’s busy sucking at Az’s tail and feeling like he needs more than this. The plug he found when he woke from a nap - though he can’t remember when he drifted off while Armando and Hank had kissed and sucked at him. 

Across the floor is more of that purple shimmer, but just as he wants to think about it, Janos slaps him once again.

“Now, you’ve been so good, we think you deserve what you’ve wanted all night,” Az says before he removes his tail from Erik’s mouth.

“Wasn’t finished,” Erik manages to reply, though as he does, the plug pops out and he feels hands coming to move him, laying him flat into the mattress sunk into their living room.

“You’ll finish soon enough,” Charles says before he fucks into Erik onces again. Hard enough to break Erik’s control over the cockring.

As if Charles intended it, the cockring breaks free and with another thrust Charles comes inside Erik as Erik starts to feel his own release.

Quickly, Charles is gone from his back and someone else replaces him.

“Now you’ll have me this way,” Az says before he fucks into Erik in earnest.

Az comes moments later and before Erik can find a way to get himself off, someone else fucks into him.

That continues for hours, it feels, and only when Emma arrives does she finger at him and say, “Now you can have your reward.”

He comes, and it feels like he’s been fucked when all Emma’s done has spoken to him and teased his hole, but it doesn’t matter because the pleasure is immeasurable.

-

Breakfast is simple after years together, but as Erik goes about cooking eggs, frying bacon and setting toast up in stages, a breeze starts from the kitchen and blows out toward the balcony. With it goes the purple glitter, shimmering and sparkling, and for a moment as Erik watches the colors float away, he remembers being fucked by everyone on the floor but he can’t think of why he was so needy or why everyone was willing to share him.

When the last of the purple dust leaves, though, Erik’s memories leave with them and he soon draws his attention back to the preparations.

He hopes that someone will have a better idea of why he has those memories before he succumbs to his desire to be taken by someone before the day is done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Di and Ike for the beta, but all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title grabbed from "Shut Up and Dance with Me".


End file.
